The present invention relates to an alarm buzzer device, and more particularly to an alarm buzzer device which incorporates an electric power source for actuating a buzzer element therein. The device is especially applicable as a stationary alarm fixed to bicycles and the like or as a portable alarm for emergency call and the like.
For such type alarm buzzer devices, it is generally and basically required to have a simple structure for facilitating repairs and to arrange structural elements or members therefor so as to ensure a reliable operation. A conventional alarm buzzer device for bicycles has, however, a disadvantage in that its operation is not always reliable for the following reason. The conventional device has an actuating push button of a comparatively small size, for instance, a push botton as small as the tip of a rider's finger. With such a small push button, a user is apt to fail in actuating the buzzer device when an alarm sound is necessary, because he has to locate the small actuating button by feeling without seeing it while concentrating his attention on road conditions.
In order to fulfill the requirements as referred to I have proposed an improved alarm buzzer device for bicycles having a pivoted actuating knob as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3 521 275. The knob for the device as disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. has a configuration of a substantially triangular ridge-like ring mounted on a part of a lid for the device, so that, when a part of the ring-like knob is pressed downwardly by a finger of the bicycle rider, the ring swings to depress a flexible movable contact toward a stationary contact for completing a circuit with the aid of a pin fixed to the triangular knob at a portion near one of the three vertexes thereof and a leaf spring fixed to the pin. The device as disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Patent has an advantage in providing a larger operating area than that of the conventional push button for the alarm buzzer device as referred to, but there still exists the possibility that the rider may push not the knob but the lid in haste.